Clash for the Falls
by OnslaughtBarbatos
Summary: Two forces colliding only one survives... Disclaimer: The Transformers that are part of Cody's group do not have any relation to the movie characters whatsoever. They reuse the same models from the movie if this were ever made into a comic.
1. Chapter 1

"Is breakfast almost done yet? I am starving here!"

"Not yet Andrea! Hold on for 5 more mins." Cody replied

The Andersons are living in a mansion in the countryside of Oregon.

Their parents were owners of a very big company which left the two siblings to their own devices.

*Ground shakes*

But they were far from ordinary…

"Dreadbot! Beserker! This is not a playground!' Cody shouted from the kitchen window at two giant robots that were roughhousing in the front yard.

You see just behind the mansion, The Andersons had a giant plot of land that was a refuge for Cybertronians that were left on earth.

"You always kill the fun around here!"

"Well if you were not such a knucklehead Beserker, you would not have thrown me into the front yard!"

"Oh you want to take this int-"

Their bickering was quickly halted by the arrival of Onslaught who split them up before any

major damage was done.

"Ugh it's so tiring dealing with those two" Onslaught sighed as she sat down next to the kitchen window.

"Well what did you expect one is a born thug and another is a sociopa-"

Cody was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"So what did he say?"

"Gather the team Onslaught we are going hunting."

"Where exactly?"

"To Gravity Falls…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper was in the midst of a heated battle between Bill Cipher and what looked like giant robots. He saw a dark shadow looming above him and saw a giant yellow robot which had construction vehicle parts fighting against a monster when a voice boomed "Wake up Dipper!"

His eyes opened as he saw Mabel shaking him with excitement.

"What are you doing? It's 3am!"

"Look at this!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed to the window.

"I swear if it's another fox I'm gonna- Holy shit…"

A trail of smoke that was from the sky led straight into the woods.

"Wanna go check it out?" Mabel mischievously uttered.

"No way! It is way to dangerous to go there! What if the atmosphere surrounding it is poisonous!"

"Don't be such as wuss! I thought you were the one who strove for adventure?"

"Ok fine. But if we get into trouble I am blaming you!"

They both snuck out of the Mystery Shack and disappeared into the woods…

"Listen up team! We have been tasked to investigate an anomaly in Gravity Falls."

"Gravity Falls? What a stupid na-"

"Shut your vocal processors Dreadbot before I wield them shut!"

"Geez Barricade calm down!"

"Okay here is the plan, we are gonna keep a low profile to avoid any suspicion and

transform only when necessary. Got it?"

"What are we looking for exactly boss?"

"I don't know Mohawk, we will find out when we get there."

"Everyone ready? Let's hunt!"

They transformed into their alternate modes and headed off for Gravity Falls.

"Where are they going Grindor?" Andrea exclaimed quizzically.

"Someplace called Gravity Falls… Hey wanna play CSGO?"

"If I win you are gonna kiss OverLoad on the ass."

"So you gonna be cocky eh? Bring it chump!"

It had been a long day for Sheriff Blubbs. His partner caught a cold and had to stay in sick and he also had to deal with troublesome kids and now he was on watch duty.

Just as he thought that this day could not get any more boring, he heard the roar of a jet and looked up from his Sudoku game and saw a grey jet with graffiti on it fly over his police car. He was about to call the station when he heard the horn of a truck blasting behind him, he turned around and saw a green tow truck accompanied by a Volkswagen bus, police car, silver motorcycle and a battered SUV. "Halt! This is protected land! He shouted as an attempt to get them to stop, but his efforts were when they drove straight past him, after

This he tried to get in contact with the station but his radio signal was scrambled. He decided to give chase to these strange intruders and got into his police car and drove after them…

"Uh guys somebody is on our rear end."

"Yeah we can see that Mohawk!"

"Should we stop Cody?"

"Yeah I think we should."

They stopped for the Sheriff to inspect them.

"What is your business around here so late at night?"

"We are here to see the Mystery Shack! I heard it is really scary during the night!"

"Oh that place! I see, sorry for the misunderstanding. Have a good evening sir."

"Have a good evening to you to buddy!"

"Mystery Shack? Sounds like a tourist trap."

"That's because it is Onslaught."

"Sorry to interrupt but is a trail of smoke from the sky leading into the woods normal?'

"No not really Nitro, not at all."

"Stop with the sarcasm Dreadbot!"

"Onslaught, Pfft Killer of fun…"

"Keep observing that area Nitro we are en route to your location!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dipper can you see anything?"

"It's so foggy! I can't see a thing."

"Just keep moving we will eventually find it"

Dipper and Mabel were in the woods trying to find the source of the smoke and armed with only a torches and a grappling hook.

"Uh Mabel…"

"What is it this time Dipper? Your new cr-"

 **Plane engine roaring**

Dipper tried to find the source of the noise and he saw a

jet flying over his head and towards the smoke trail.

"What kind of plane flies this low to the ground?" Dipper thought to himself.

He was snapped out of thought when his sister screamed in his ear "Dipper!"

"Ugh please stop shouting! I can hear you."

"Okay fine but we shou-" She was interrupted by an unknown voice.

"Uhh boss there are kids here, what should I do?"

Both of the pines looked up to see a giant, grey and black robot with graffiti

on it's shoulder.

"Um hi Mr Death Machine how are ya?"

"Mabel run!"

The twins took off running back to the Mystery Shack.

"Should I chase them boss?"

"Find them and make them forget that this ever happened."

"Dipper! It's gone."

"The robot?"

"Looking for something?"

Nitro landed in front of the pines and cornered them.

"Guys can you cooperate with me for now? I need you to forget that this ever happened."

Nitro's head opened up and revealed a single red eye.

"Look into my eye. Forget that this ever happened."

She returned the twins back to the Shack and went back to investigate the crashsite.

"So what are we dealing with here?"

"It seems that this is a sarcophagus that is containing a cosmic energy."

"Cosmic energy? What's next? Planet-sized Banana?"

"For the love of god you are so annoying!"

"Ah Nitro you are here at last! Did you deal with the kids?"

"Yeah they have been dealt with."

"Did you kill them?"

"What do you think? NO!"

"Cmon I was joking."

"Haha funny joke Dreadbot HAHA!"

"But there is just a tiny problem."

"What?"

"It does not match up with the readings which the government sent us…"

"Damn it, ok team split up and search the entire town and remember to be incognito."

"Ugh I wanted to scare some humans!"

"You will get your chance Dreadbot, you will get it…"

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Bill Cipher who was freed when the sarcophagus broke the statue.

"Well well well, we have new pieces on the chess board!"

 **MANICAL LAUGHTER**


	4. Chapter 4

Barricade was driving around the streets of Gravity Falls to find the root of the anomaly.

"Ugh I am starting to miss Dreadbot being an asshole. Jesus christ this is so boring!"

"I heard that Barricade!"

"On second thought i prefer the boredom."

She was stopping at a red light when she saw Mohawk whizzing past her.

"Dude don't be a damn prick you are gonna stir up the townsfolk!"

"Relax Cade, it's not like the are any competent Sheriff's arou-"

Mohawk hit Sheriff Blubs cruiser and flew over it and onto the road.

"Mohawk! Are you fine?"

"I think i dislocated my driveshaft!"

"Well that's what you get for being careless!"

"Ugh now my head feels fuzzy."

"Now we have to call 'Ze little one'."

"Wait no no no! I'm fine!"

"Hm, you don't look your best."

"Ok fine i will be more careful! Just don't call 'Ze little one"

"That's more like it, but now it's time to get back to work!"

Back at the Anderson household.

"Damn how do you win every single time?"

"It's called skills Grindor. I'll teach you how to win when i be-"

*Grindor wins*

"Now you have to eat that rotten piece of fish in that was left on the basement table 2 weeks ago!"

"I hate you so much!"

"Step right up to our latest attraction! The mysterious Seeldier!"

"This is the 'greatest attraction of Gravity Falls? Really?"

Cody visited the Mystery Shack to see what Gravity Falls greatest

attraction for a laugh. He was let down.

"That is literally just a painted mannequin with a soldier helmet." Cody mumbled to himself.

"I heard that young punk!"

Grunkle Stan overheard Cody's mumbling and decided to call him out on it.

"Ok fine i'm sorry for insulting the 'Seeldier' i was going to leave any way."

Cody leaves the shack proceeds to head into town.

"So how was it?"

"Like you said, a tourist trap."

"Eh i expected that."

"We haven't even found a shred of evidence of what is causing the anomaly!"

"I'm sure we will find it eventually. It's only a matter of time in this small town."

"I guess i should be more patient."

"Beserker reporting, i think our cover has been blown!"


End file.
